


Chasing Rainbows (Or Maybe Bears)

by msflyk



Series: The Specter Bros' [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Azione, Commedia, F/M, Introspettivo, Pettinathia, Songs, città aliena, orsi contro alieni, quello della DJD qui è un cameo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msflyk/pseuds/msflyk
Summary: La vita dei fratelli Specter, in particolare del maggiore, non è mai stata molto tranquilla.Nei quattro mesi precedenti alla loro ultima missione, in particolar modo una settimana prima della partenza, avranno modo di scoprire come la convivenza con una coinquilina improbabile possa far diventare tutto molto più folle del solito.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: The Specter Bros' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893544





	Chasing Rainbows (Or Maybe Bears)

**Author's Note:**

> Cronologicamente parlando, i fatti narrati qui precedono di poco quelli della long principale del 2013, alias "The Specter Bros'", che a breve potrei postare anche qui oltre che su EFP.  
> Nient'altro da aggiungere xD

_“At the end of the rainbow there's happiness_  
 _and to find it how often I've tried…”_   
  
  
Al buio, sdraiata sulla cuccetta e isolata dal mondo esterno grazie alla musica proveniente da dei trasmettitori posti sui recettori uditivi, Spectra Specter guardava il cielo stellato attraverso le nove finestre inclinate -sei grandi, tre molto più piccole- del lucernario.   
Si sentiva un po’dispiaciuta all’idea che tra una settimana avrebbe dovuto dire addio a quel posto. Lei e suo fratello Spectrus si sarebbero diretti su un lontano pianeta chiamato “Terra”, sul quale al momento si trovavano i più alti ufficiali Autobot e Decepticon. Se tutto fosse andato come da programmi quella sarebbe stata l’ultima loro missione.   
Sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe dovuto nascondere il proprio cognome, nascondere la sua parentela e raccogliere dati per Spectrus. Dopo ciò avrebbe potuto iniziare a vivere come tutti gli altri, libera dai suoi segreti, libera di trovare un compagno di vita come aveva sempre sognato e sperato, di trovare un amore come quello delle fiabe che tanto le piacevano.   
  
  
_“But my life is a race, just a wild goose chase  
and my dreams have all been denied!”_   
  
  
Da un lato ne era sollevata: non le piaceva omettere la verità né dire bugie, così come non le piaceva pensare a coloro che la “trovavano per caso” -in realtà bersagli designati da Spectrus stesso- o meglio, al loro destino quando suo fratello riteneva conclusa la missione e la richiamava a sé. C’era stata un’eccezione alla fine della sua prima “uscita”, ma quell’eccezione era stata anche l’ultima.   
D’altro lato però non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la fine delle missioni l’avrebbe resa più inutile per Spectrus di quanto già fosse al di fuori di esse.   
  
  
_“Why have I always been a failure?"_  
  
  
Era costretta fin dalla nascita a combattere con la sensazione costante di sentirsi in qualche modo “sbagliata”, e non era solo per la gamba malandata che la faceva zoppicare da sempre -sebbene fosse uno dei motivi per cui si sentiva così.   
Aveva sempre l’impressione di non essere abbastanza e di non fare abbastanza. A volte le due cose entravano in conflitto tra loro: avrebbe voluto _essere_ più decisa e più coraggiosa nel dire al mech di turno di non seguirla verso la morte che lo attendeva alla fine di ogni sua missione ma, allo stesso tempo, avrebbe voluto _fare_ molto di più per aiutare suo fratello, già solo per tutto il bene che lui le voleva.   
  
  
_“What can the reason be?  
I wonder if the world's to blame?”_   
  
  
Perché sì, doveva volergliene per forza, in caso contrario non le avrebbe salvato la vita, non l’avrebbe cresciuta pur sapendo che essendo nata prematura sarebbe rimasta sempre esile, tutt’altro che alta e, per colpa di uno dei Decepticon che aveva sterminato la loro famiglia, anche storpia. Di quello, se non altro, lei non aveva colpa.   
  
  
_“I wonder if it could be me?”_   
  
  
In certe occasioni si trovava a chiedersi come sarebbe stata la sua vita, come sarebbe stata lei stessa, se i genitori suoi e di Spectrus non fossero stati uccisi; poi però concludeva che, se anche la sua vita fosse stata differente, non sarebbe riuscita comunque a immaginare se stessa diversa da com’era al momento.   
Forse i suoi genitori non sarebbero stati molto contenti di lei, nonostante la sua mamma avesse un’aria molto dolce nella foto che c’era sul datapad.   
Forse avrebbero considerato lei e la sua ingenuità delle cose molto stupide.   
  
Un ricordo si affacciò con prepotenza nel suo processore.   
  
  
_“Prima volta che te lo dico e voglio che sia anche l’ultima: non azzardarti più a definirti stupida.”_   
  
  
Era passato del tempo da quando gliel’avevano detto, a quei tempi non era neppure una femme adulta a livello biologico, però quelle frasi tendevano sempre a tornare a galla quando si dava della stupida. Una magra consolazione forse, ma di solito era sufficiente.   
  
  
_“I'm always chasing rainbows  
waiting to find a **lilleth** blue bird in vain!...”_   
  
  
Sentite le note finali della canzone decise di togliersi i trasmettitori, di avvolgersi nella coperta di tessuto spesso, caldo e morbido che era sulla sua cuccetta e di andare in ricarica, essendo notte inoltrata sarebbe stato il caso.   
  
Il rumore dell’allarme e delle urla che sentì, tuttavia, la costrinsero a cambiare programmi.   
  
«… e in camera nostra c’è ancora _UN CAZZO DI URSANOKOR CHE CERCA DI BUTTARE Giù LA FOTTUTA PORTA!_ »   
  
Spectra rimase interdetta per qualche attimo, pensando di aver sentito male.   
In fin dei conti gli ursanokor erano la versione metallica di animali che certe creature organiche chiamavano “orsi”, quindi averne uno in casa era ancor meno sensato del fatto che Spectrus stesse urlando.   
  
Mai in tutta la propria vita Spectra poteva dire di aver sentito suo fratello dare in escandescenze in quel modo. L’aveva visto arrabbiato, lo aveva sentito imprecare e bestemmiare ma in nessun caso era arrivato a quel livello.   
  
Poi erano arrivati a nord della costellazione dello Scorpione, ai confini di quello strano posto che era la città-Stato di Pettinathia; un luogo ben poco raccomandabile a detta di Spectrus, il quale infatti le aveva sconsigliato di uscire a vagare in quella centrale di produzione e spaccio di sostanze inimmaginabili e gente fuori di cervello, ma nel quale viveva un suo contatto cui lui aveva previsto di appoggiarsi in attesa che i tempi fossero maturi per ripartire.   
  
Era stata quella la ragione per cui si erano stabiliti in quella casa -ormai erano lì da quattro mesi- e avevano iniziato a vivere con miss Hallow, alias il contatto di Spectrus, e da lì in avanti la scatola vocale di quest'ultimo aveva avuto il suo bel daffare.   
  
«E non ridere, non c’è un cazzo da ridere!»   
  
Spectra sapeva che suo fratello aveva un rapporto molto strano con le femme, principalmente perché tendeva a dire loro un sacco di bugie e a cambiarne tantissime, più d’una anche nell’arco di una sola giornata; le volte in cui lei gli aveva chiesto perché si comportava in quel modo, Spectrus aveva risposto che lo faceva perché non sopportava la monotonia.   
  
«Ti vedo nervoso, _greadhnachas_ , ma quelle due femme avresti sempre potuto riacchiapparle e portarle sul divano, non c’era un ursanokor anche in salotto».   
  
Di certo con Hallow non c’era il rischio di annoiarsi, se mai il contrario.   
Secondo Spectra non era una femme cattiva, in verità riteneva che fosse di animo molto buono, però era sicuramente molto strana e priva di ogni senso del pudore. Ad Hallow importava ben poco di quel che diceva Spectrus, quindi per lui era inutile mentirle, e anche lei cambiava partner, mech o femme che fosse, spesso quanto lui. Da quel che aveva capito, accadeva spesso che entrambi portassero a casa delle femme compiacenti da “condividere”.   
  
Nulla di sorprendente, Hallow aveva proposto anche a lei una connessione poco dopo averla conosciuta, portandola a domandarle come potessero connettersi, essendo due donne prive di cavo.   
A quel punto aveva lasciato perdere, l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva detto “D’accordo, _leanabh_ , ripasso tra qualche tempo”.   
Cosa intendesse dirle Hallow, e non solo riguardo quella parola incomprensibile, Spectra doveva ancora capirlo.   
  
«Mi stai prendendo il culo o cosa?!»   
  
«Non ci sono ursanokor in salotto, quindi direi di no».   
  
«Perché non sto tentando di farti fuori?»   
  
«Perché in tal caso, dopo averci provato senza successo, dovresti occuparti anche del salotto oltre che della cucina andata a fuoco!».   
  
Ciò spiegava l’allarme. A Spectra venne il dubbio di dover iniziare a preoccuparsi un pochino per tutti quanti: orsi e incendi non erano una cosa molto salutare, inoltre c’era la possibilità che le fiamme, una volta o l’altra, arrivassero fino alla mansarda in cui viveva al momento. Hallow l’aveva fatta stare lì, consentendole di avere una certa privacy dal momento che c’erano una cameretta, un salotto, un bagno tutto suo e anche un angolo cottura. Sebbene Spectra scendesse spesso al piano di sotto in cerca di compagnia, a volte trovandone perfino, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse meglio così: se non altro lei non rischiava di trovare animali selvatici in camera da letto.   
  
Dopo essersi presa circa un minuto per riflettere, decise di lasciare la mansarda e scendere al piano di sotto. I toni si stavano alzando nuovamente -o meglio, lo stava facendo quello di Spectrus.   
  
«Dopo avermi mollato in giro da solo per andartene chissà dove-»   
  
«Non eri da solo, eri insieme a una figliola».   
  
«Dettagli! Dopo avermi mollato in giro da solo per andartene chissà dove, dopo essere riuscita a mandarmi a monte la serata con quel… coso» alias l’ursanokor, i cui ruggiti e le cui unghiate ora Spectra riusciva a sentire «Hai mandato a fuoco la stramaledetta cucina e non hai neanche provato a spegnere lo stracazzo di incendio!»   
  
«A dire il vero ci ho provato, ed è così che è finito incendiato anche il mobile vicino».   
  
« _ALLORA DOVEVI CHIAMARMI, INVECE DI “CANTARE”!_ »   
  
Spectra si bloccò a metà scale, paralizzata dall’immaginare Hallow che, seduta a gambe incrociate sul tavolo, cantava -latrava. Stonava. Era terribile nel canto- “Hellfire” guardando le fiamme divampare e riflettersi sulla sua corazza nera dagli inserti color ruggine, lo stesso che colorava parte delle sue ali e le molteplici catene lunghe fino alle spalle che fungevano quasi da “capelli”.   
  
Passato il momento, senza sapere di aver azzeccato sia le dinamiche che la canzone, riprese a scendere e li raggiunse.   
  
«Sei venuto in cucina lo stesso mi pare… ehilà!» esclamò Hallow, salutando Spectra col suo solito largo sorriso vagamente inquietante e un gesto infantile mentre si spostava evitando di poco un pugno di Spectrus che andò a colpire la parete, sfasciandola «Ancora sveglia?»   
  
«Spectra, per colpa di questo genio assoluto c’è un ursanokor in casa» sbottò Spectrus «Quindi torna dov’eri! Levati di to- _Hallow,_ io ti uccido!» ringhiò, essendo stato interrotto da una mastodontica pacca sul sedere.   
  
Normalmente l’avrebbe sentita a stento, perché le femme in generale, anche quelle alte com’era Hallow, erano tutte decisamente più piccole dei mech, e lui poteva vantare una stazza alquanto imponente, pari o superiore a quella di un demolitore a voler fare un esempio; tuttavia aveva già avuto modo di notare come quella femme dalle ottiche arancioni fosse dotata di una forza che, come minimo, raggiungeva la sua.   
Non c’erano molte spiegazioni secondo Spectrus, se non quella che Hallow potesse essere una dei cosiddetti “point one percenter”, cybertroniani nati con una scintilla di colore verde che si diceva possedessero alcune qualità speciali. Non c’erano conferme alla sua teoria ma, se anche avesse avuto ragione, Hallow non sarebbe stata né l’unica conosciuta né la più pericolosa.   
  
«Dovresti essere più gentile» disse la femme, sempre sorridendo.   
  
Proprio quando Spectrus stava per tirare fuori la spada, decisissimo a farla pagare una volta per tutte alla sua coinquilina molesta dalle ottiche arancio -pur essendo cosciente che anche lei aveva una spada ed era in grado di usarla, quindi difficilmente uno dei due avrebbe concluso qualcosa contro l’altro- l’ursanokor riuscì finalmente a sfondare la porta della camera da letto e a catapultarsi in salotto con un ruggito assordante.   
  
Spectra gridò, la sua posizione la rendeva la prima persona che l’animale inferocito avrebbe potuto colpire, tuttavia appena prima che gli artigli la dilaniassero si sentì afferrare da qualcuno.   
  
«Rientra dal retro e torna a letto, _leanabh_ ».   
  
Dopo ciò, venne scagliata fuori dalla portafinestra del primo piano, fortunatamente aperta, come se fosse stata una palla.   
Strillando nel buio di quella strana nottata, Spectra fece un lungo volo che la catapultò al centro della piscina di olio, della quale distinse a malapena i contorni illuminati da molteplici luci aranciate.   
Riemerse sputacchiando poco dopo, svelta a dirigersi verso i bordi e uscire dalla piscina nonostante l’assurdità di quel che era successo, avvertendo ancora distintamente i ruggiti, i lamenti e il rumore di oggetti devastati dovuti alla battaglia contro l’orso.   
  
“Vorrei poterli aiutare ma ho idea che potrei farlo solo tornando a letto, come ha detto Hallow” pensò la giovane.   
  
Lasciare la mansarda non era stata una buona idea ma sapeva che era inutile ripromettersi di non andare a controllare quando sentiva rumori: il suo carattere era quello che era, l’avrebbe fatto sempre e comunque.   
  
Intanto, nel salotto del primo piano, la lotta infuriava sempre più aspra, specie dal momento in cui Hallow aveva detto di non usare le armi.   
  
«Tu porti in casa un ursanokor e non possiamo nemmeno difenderci? Sei idiota?!» sbraitò Spectrus lanciando una poltrona addosso all’orso, tanto infuriato da accorgersene a stento e dilaniarla con gli artigli.   
  
«L’ho salvato da gente che l’aveva addormentato per infilare della roba nel suo stomaco per non so quale ragione, probabilmente contrabbando» replicò Hallow, perfettamente calma nonostante la situazione, evitando per un soffio che le fauci dell’animale le staccassero la testa «Ammazzarlo ora non avrebbe senso, _greadhnachas!_ »   
  
«Tu sei completamente pazza! E io più di te perché ti do corda» concluse Specter «Cerchiamo di spingerlo verso la portafinestra e buttarlo fuori, tanto Spectra dovrebbe essere uscita dalla piscina!»   
  
«Non che a te importerebbe se così non fosse» commentò l’altra, lanciando contro l’orso un due grosse lampade. Una lo colpì sul muso, facendolo arretrare in direzione della portafinestra.   
  
«Mi importa eccome, abbiamo una missione importante tra una settimana» ribatté Spectrus, scagliando verso l’animale i due pesanti tavolini su cui fino a poco prima erano poggiate le lampade «E poi è mia sorella» aggiunse per buona misura «Quindi evita di portare qui cose che possano mangiarla».   
  
« _Occhei_. Specter, mi sa che ci siamo» disse Hallow, vedendo che l’ursanokor era in posizione.   
  
«Insieme, pugno più forte possibile, al mio tre!... _TRE!_ » esclamò Spectrus, balzando contro la bestia assieme alla coinquilina.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Pensavo che avrei trovato più tafferugli, invece tutto sommato è un posto tranquillo» commentò Tarn che, insieme a Helex e Tesarus, si stava recando a fare rifornimento di T-Cogs ed era solo di passaggio lungo quella strada «Pare che la città-Stato di Pettinathia, rinomato rifugio di spacciatori, tossici e pazzi senza speranza, diventi un posto come qualunque altro una volta giunti fino alle sue periferi-»   
  
Il fragore di vetri distrutti e il rumore di un potente ululato spinsero lui e i suoi uomini a voltarsi verso destra, giusto in tempo per vedere un ursanokor volare giù dalla portafinestra del primo piano di una casa abbastanza lussuosa e fare un tuffo in piscina.   
  
«Eh là! Problema risolto!» sentirono esclamare una voce femminile sconosciuta.   
  
«Risolto un corno» ribatté una voce maschile altrettanto sconosciuta «Quel coso è ancora in piscina!»   
  
«A questo punto se ne andrà da solo. Dato che il divano è ancora a posto ci connettiamo?»   
  
«Mi pare il minimo, e che cazzo!»   
  
Tarn alzò le mani e fece un sospiro, riprendendo a camminare. Aveva visto più che abbastanza e dei due transformers celati da quel che era rimasto sano dei vetri riflettenti non gli importava. «Come non detto. Aggiungo che a pazzi del genere non affiderei neppure un cane».   
  
«Kaon di sicuro non affiderebbe loro il nostro» disse Tesarus.   
  
«Io so solo che non vedo l’ora di lasciare questo posto» concluse Helex, allontanandosi insieme agli altri.   
  
Se solo fossero passati di lì dieci minuti in anticipo, o anche meno, avrebbero visto volare fuori dalla portafinestra qualcuno a loro molto più conosciuto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_.: Qualche ora più tardi :._**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spectra aveva seguito il “consiglio” di Hallow, tornando subito in mansarda passando dalla porta sul retro, però non era riuscita a dormire.   
  
Aveva ascoltato tutta la battaglia contro l’orso, si era messa nuovamente ad ascoltare la musica una volta che questa aveva avuto termine, però neppure mezz’ora dopo era stata interrotta dalle scosse di una nuova battaglia al piano di sotto: sembrava che i proprietari dell’ursanokor fossero venuti in massa a riprendersi l’animale, il quale tuttavia se n’era andato circa dieci minuti prima.   
  
Aveva sentito colpi di fucili al plasma, urla di gente con arti tranciati via dalle spade, altro rumore di vetrate rotte, un inferno, un disastro, pura guerriglia; il tutto era finito da circa un quarto d’ora, e lei stava meditando di scendere giù nuovamente per andare a dare un’occhiata.   
  
«Non dormi, sorellina?»   
  
Non ce ne fu bisogno: Spectrus, che sembrava stare benissimo, aveva deciso di andare da lei.   
  
Spectra scese dalla cuccetta e corse a stringergli una mano. «Tu e Hallow state bene? Mi sono preoccupata, lo so che siete in gamba ma mi sono preoccupata lo stesso, se solo avessi potuto aiutar-»   
  
«Sei stata più utile rimanendo qui di quanto avresti mai potuto esserlo al piano di sotto, credimi» la interruppe il fratello «Stiamo bene entrambi. Casa un po’ meno, ma pare che a quella schizzata assurda di Hallow non importi. “Domattina sarà tutto a posto, greacha…”» sollevò un sopracciglio metallico«Graccha… grech… quella parola strana con cui mi chiama».   
  
« _Greadhnachas_ » disse Spectra.   
  
«Sì. Quello. Non so come intenda rimettere tutto in ordine e non voglio neanche saperlo, quindi, dato che al piano di sotto è tutto devastato, questa sera dormo con te. Così non vedo quello che fa Hallow… che è meglio!»   
  
«Va bene» acconsentì Spectra, tutt’altro che dispiaciuta all’idea di dormire vicina al suo fratellone «Spectrus, io però ti devo chiedere una cosa…»   
  
«Ossia?»   
  
«Non è la prima volta che capitano cose del genere da quando siamo qui, anche se negli altri casi erano un po’meno devastanti, e tu sei spesso arrabbiato per quello che combina Hallow, però siamo qui da quattro mesi e non ci siamo mossi, quindi…» Spectra inclinò leggermente la testa di lato «Non è che tutto questo ti diverte?»   
  
«Divertirmi? Io? Spero che tu stia scherzando. Tsk… “divertirmi”» borbottò il mech, andando a stendersi sulla cuccetta «È divertente solo quando porta compagnia femminile, per il resto come pensi che possa essere divertente prendere a pugni un orso e vedere la propria povera, piccola sorella minore lanciata fuori dalla portafinestra del primo piano?»   
  
«Quello in realtà non è stato male, nel senso, in un’altra occasione magari mi sarei divertita a fare i tuffi in piscina così».   
  
«Sì. Certo. Vieni a ricaricarti, muoviti».   
  
Spectra obbedì.   
  
Non aveva idea di cosa le avrebbe riservato il destino, di cosa sarebbe successo durante l’ultima missione, ma di una cosa era certa: voleva godersi tutti i momenti di pace che poteva accanto all’unico parente che le era rimasto, anche se si faceva coinvolgere in cose strane con persone strane, anche se aveva un rapporto strano con le femme, anche se a volte non era il massimo della gentilezza -non lo era con nessuno- anche se… “anche se”.   
  
Andando in ricarica, pensò che nessuno di quegli “anche se” contava.   
Non contavano nemmeno un po’. 

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che ascolta Spectra all'inizio è questa
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CMSjI-Znc4
> 
> L'ho sentita su "Hazbin Hotel" ma in realtà è stata cantata per la prima volta da Judy Garland :) "Hellfire", cui si accenna vagamente, è quella che canta il caro Frollo nel Gobbo di Notre Dame.  
> La faccenda dei point one percenter non è farina del mio sacco.  
> Dimenticavo: la nostra Hallow non vuole che vi riveli cosa significano quelle parole strane che usa, quindi niente xD


End file.
